Making Her Mind Up
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: So they have got closer as friends but now Burke has noticed that Karen is avoiding him. Can he help her make up her mind about what it is she wants from him?


If you were to ask her, she would tell you that she had no idea what had come over her.

One minute she was sat in her office; a cup of coffee in one hand, a case file in the other and a long night ahead of her; when all of a sudden, she reached out and dialled the number that would connect her to his extension. It could have been that she was reading a case file admitted by him at that precise moment but truthfully she knew it was because he was on her mind twenty four seven recently.

Did she know why?

Again, she would not be able to tell you.

All she knew was that since their working relationship had stepped out of hostile waters, she had realised that he was a great guy and someone that you could socialise with. Despite what everyone thought, you could have a laugh with Matthew Burke and she found that he made her miserable days better.

So maybe that was why she had phoned him. Why should she sit in her office alone doing paperwork when she knew that he would be doing the exact same thing down in his office?

"Burke's office," Jackie's voice rang out in an almost sing song tone of voice, despite it being nearly ten at night. The sound of one of Burke's detectives threw her off but she quickly recovered herself. She would need to come up with an excuse now because she could not just say "oh I just wanted to hear his voice" or "I wanted to see his face".

"DS Reid, this is Chief Superintendent Campbell. I have something that I need to speak to DCI Burke with. Is he around?"

"No, ma'am," the sing song tone of voice was gone and Jackie was all business, "he's just nipped out on an enquiry with DC Fraser. I'll have him nip by your office when he's back. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, DS Reid. Thank you," and she quickly ended the call, her face burrowing into her hands as she felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. But why? She could feel herself getting mad at her own self for being a blushing fool. Nothing was happening. Burke and she were colleagues; no more, no less. So why did she feel her pulse suddenly racing at the idea that Burke might be coming to her office soon?

But at the same time, she was nervous and flustered like a teenage girl would be when faced with their teenage crush. "Oh God, what have I done?" She thought to herself before quickly standing up, grabbing her belongings as she realised there was only one thing to do - run and go home.

* * *

Meanwhile back up in the bullpen, Burke had just walked in while Robbie and Jackie were in the middle of having a stationary fight. Surprisingly, he knew that it would not be the first or last time that he saw such behaviour. "I swear to God, one day you two are going to actually have a day where you don't piss her off, Robbie."

"I highly doubt it, boss." Stuart said as he moved to sit in his chair, his eyes rolling at the number of rubbers and other office pieces lying around his area.

"Boss, Campbell wants to see you in her office." Jackie said spinning on her chair to face him.

"Did she say why?"

"Nope. I just told her you were out and that you'd go on up when you were back."

"Alright," he started to head out of the office before stepping back in. "I hope in my departure you two will get something done that I pay you for; like work?" He ordered causing them both to burst out laughing as they returned their focus to their computers. "Worse than bloody children," he commented as he started up the stairs to the office.

"She's gone home," DC Casey; Campbell's personal assistant; called out causing Burke to look over at her.

"What? She said we needed to..." Then he paused and shook his head. "Okay, thank you. Can you leave her a message saying that I came by like she instructed but she was gone?"

"No problem, Detective."

Burke started back down the stairs, confused. Why would she ring his office and ask him to come up then decide that she had to suddenly up and go home? Burke sighed. Had he done something to piss her off again? His case files were up to date, he had not upset any witness or other member of the force recently so she should not have to be dealing with a complaint against him and he knew that he had not missed their latest 'this is a date but lets not call it that' dinner. She was so bloody annoying.

Screw this, he decided, he would be talking to her tomorrow about this.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I know it's small, and it's pointless, and it's completely not my style of writing but this is just a little teasing something I've written to keep Lee in the revising mood. It's also going to give me a chance to play with these characters before I make them smuttified so enjoy!**


End file.
